


First Date

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I always get what I want” and “I want to taste you”
Relationships: Rush (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	First Date

As I answered Rush’s knock on my front door, I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the smug grin firmly etched on his handsome features. Despite myself an answering smile bloomed to my lips but I couldn’t help but get a small dig in.

“You don’t have to look so smug. It’s just one date. One date that I agreed to just to shut you up.” I reminded him; and myself. It was hard maintaining the façade that I wasn’t interested in Rush when he was standing on more doorstep looking like a damn treat. His long curly hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, with a white button down shirt and crisp dark blue jeans hugging his muscular thighs, I couldn’t deny he looked practically edible. For a few weeks I had managed to evade his persistent requests for a date, but had finally broken down when he promised to back off if the date didn’t go well. 

“I told you I always get what I want.” Rush said leading me down the steps towards his waiting car.

“You haven’t gotten anything yet.” I teased as I sunk into the low leather seats of his Camaro. 

“I got a date.” 

I giggled as he shut the door and hurried around to the driver’s side, composing myself as he pulled away from the curb. 

“Just a date.” I told him firmly, though I blushed as he flashed a grin full of wicked intentions at me. It was really unfair how charismatic and charming Rush was. I wanted to hate him. He was a complication I didn’t need in my life at the moment, which was why I had resisted him for so long. I knew it was stupid to agree to this date. As much as I told myself it was just one, I knew that was a lie just as well as he did. I was fighting the inevitable. 

I held out hope throughout the evening that Rush was going to be rude, boorish and self-centered, anything to give me ammo to turn down a second date. What I got was a charming dinner companion, who told stories about himself and asked me for mine in return. A man who listened and asked engaging questions, staring at me with sparkling eyes and a love-struck smile that I was positive was returned on my own face. He made me laugh, held me close on the dance floor, and pulled out my chair when we returned to the table. Everything I thought I knew about Rush was being disproven as the night wore on. 

He was a perfect gentleman and treated me with respect, right up to my doorstep at the end of the night. Our hands intertwined we stared into each other’s eyes as we prolonged our goodbye. 

“Can I have a goodnight kiss?” Rush asked huskily, his eyes darting to my lips. “I want to taste you. See if you’re as sweet as I think you are.” 

I nodded without hesitation raising up on my toes to meet his lips as his head lowered to mine, meeting in a sensual kiss that stole my breath as we parted. 

“Better than I dreamed.” He murmured almost too quietly for me to hear. “Please tell me you’re not going to deny me a second date?” 

That surprised me, my eyes flying to his and I was shocked to see uncertainty in his dark brown eyes. 

“I would love to go out with you again Rush.” I hastened to assure him, smiling as relief filled his face. “I had an amazing time with you and my only regret is that I waited so long to say yes.”


End file.
